Naruto: Kyuubi's MC
by Boodoo
Summary: Naruto is an aspiring young MC, who wants to change the slum-of-a-world into a better place. He is thrown into an underground group that wants to change the world with words. And fists; Kyuubi. NarutoxTayuya. Maybe more.


A/N: Well, I wrote the idea for this awhile ago, wrote half, and left it alone. I changed the idea a bit, but I always wanted a modern day Naruto, which I feel like, I will do properly. But I was listening to some hip-hop music, (I prefer rock, but it's good too) and thought, hey, what if Naruto rapped? Viola, you have Naruto: Kyuubi MC!

So try to enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

2020. A time in the world where many were expecting better things. But what no one expected was a world wide recession. Every country was bankrupt and poor. Why? Because of corporate bastards that suck economies dry to make themselves rich. So that they can be safe in their homes with heat, and necessities, even things that they didn't need. While everyday people had to fight and struggle to survive. But there is a group of revolutionists, they want to make the world a better place. For all to be able to live in a crimeless, safe world. Where everyone has the necessities, and homes, and can live with their family. This group of idealists and world changers, are loved by the poor, and feared by the rich. They are known as Kyuubi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo, Japan. One of the most economically unstable cities in the world, also home to one of the top 5 richest men in the world, Gato. The streets were filled with trash, homeless, drug dealer, hookers, and out of control cops who take their power for granted. It is here that there is an underground spot where many gather to share ideals about the world and how to change it. Where expression reins over reality, the club called Konoha. Here is where there are many idealists that share their views with the power of words, where the hip-hop scene is God. This story will follow a young MC as he battles his way through the days and his secret agenda to help those in need. The young man named Naruto Uzumaki.

Two boys walked down a narrow stairway into a dark basement like building. They reached the bottom, a dim, green light was present as the wall in front of them read 'Konoha', in graffiti. They knocked on the door three times, stopped, then twice.

"Password?" came a voice from the other side of the rotted door.

"Kakumei (1)" they said in unison. The door slowly opened to reveal a boy around 15 years old, he had on a greyish hoodie and brown baggy pants. He had cat-like eyes, enlarged canines, and two red marks on each cheek. He motioned for them to enter, he looked around then closed the door.

"Alright, I'm gonna' need names, and reason for coming here. My name is Kiba, by the way."

Both boys looked at each other, there faces shadowed by their hoodies. One had on a dark blue hoodie, with baggie khaki's, a red fan symbol was on his back.. The other had on a bright orange hoodie that was a couple sizes to big, with tight jeans, he had a red whirlpool-like symbol on his left arm.

The one in the dark blue took off his hood, "The name is Sasuke Uchiha." He gave a smirk to Kiba.

"No way!" cried Kiba. "I heard your set last month, you rocked that shit man! They say your the nest MC to come around since Kakashi!"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, that was a pretty good gig. And I don't know about the Kakashi thing, he was a monster on the mic."

"Ahem!" the other boy cut in, he took off his hood as well, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki, greatest MC to ever live!" He gave a huge grin to Kiba. There was a silence.

"Pfft! Hahaha, that's funny man. You?! Some little shit is the best MC? You're gonna' play a set tonight right?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna' go on after me." chimed Sasuke. "I haven't heard his stuff yet, but I've heard he is pretty good."

Kiba stroked his chin with his hand, thinking, "Well, you got my attention if Sasuke thinks you're ready. You got your beats ready?"

"Yeah, I just gotta' wait for the others."

"Others? What do you mean?" Kiba asked confused. Sasuke was also interested.

"Who else? My band, they gotta' be here if I'm gonna' rock this shit. I play with live instruments, not that pussy synthesizer shit."

Kiba and Sasuke were genuinely surprised, "Live instruments, huh? It's starting to actually sound pretty good. So, what's your material about?" asked Kiba.

Naruto smiled, " Life man. Life. all the shit I've seen, am seeing, and hope to see." he answered. Kiba and Sasuke looked at the blonde boy, his face reminded them of the greats. The ones who do this to change the world.

Sasuke was reminded of something, "Hey, didn't the Hokage say something like that once?" he asked Kiba.

"Hmm," he pondered," yeah, something along those lines."

"Umm, what's 'Hokage'?" Naruto asked.

"Well," started Kiba, "he is the one that is in charge of this place, he used to be in a big label producing music. But when the recession hit, he was left jobless, so he started this place, for those with talent to show others."

"And to make a name for themselves!" said Sasuke. A knock came from the door, Kiba walked up to it.

"Password?" he asked, the same to Naruto and Sasuke.

A sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "Troublesome...Kakumei."

Kiba opened the door to reveal Shikamaru, he had a black sweater and ripped jeans, he was carrying a bass case. Behind him were two others, Shino (wears the same thing from Shippuden, looks beast!)carrying a bag and a snare drum. And Rock Lee, wearing a green t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts, he was carrying a bass drum.

"Yo..." said Shikamaru lazily lifting his hand up to greet Kiba.

Naruto came up behind Kiba to see who it was. "Ah, Shikamaru, your here! Shino and Lee too! Alright we're gonna' blow their minds, you guys ready!" he asked excitedly.

Shikamaru smirked, "Of all the things I could be doing, this is by far the least troublesome, so I'm in." Naruto grinned back.

They all continued to proceed down a dark hallway, until they came upon a large metal door that was sealed airtight. On it there were many gears and latches, Kiba banged the door with his fist periodically. The door started to make a creaking sound, the gears started to turn and latches opened. As the door slowly opened, music was heard. Synthezied beats and vocals were heard, they walked in to almost complete darkness, except a faint glow of exchanging colors. There were may shadowy figures dancing around every part of the large room. There was a stage on the far wall where there a man in his late twenties.

He had large spikey grey hair that leaned to his left, and a grey bandanna with a black wolf on it covering his left eye. Another bandanna that was identical to the other covering his mouth, but his voice was booming. Naruto felt it in his chest, he grabbed it as he looked on, his eyes wide.

"No way! Is that who I think it is!" he yelled over the deafening music to no one in particular.

"Yeah!" Kiba replied, "Hatake Kakashi. One of the most influential MC's to ever have been born. Some argue that he is the best!" He also stared in awe of the man he called his idol.

They watched as he would jump across the stage, pumping the crowd up, but his voice spat venom at his enemies. Naruto ran into the crowd of people up to the front of the stage, leaving the others behind. He was going to be on this stage in a matter of hours, sharing his thought with strangers. He felt someone bump into him from his right.

"Watch it you mother fucker!" yelled a girls voice. Naruto looked over to see one of the hottest girls he's seen. She had long red hair, one strand in front of her face making her look even more hot. Her eyes piercing, her face was smooth and pale, but the beautiful pale, not sickly. Her body was amazing! Her breasts were not essentially big, but not small, they could fit in his hands. She was slim as well, but her body was tones. He could tell because her stomach was exposed under her white tanktop. Her legs were long and slender, but like the rest of her body. was toned, as she wore short-short jeans and white sneakers. Naruto continued to stare in awe.

"Hey! What the fuck are you looking at, huh!?" she shouted at him. Naruto was woken from his dream-like state.

He stared into her eyes, she stopped yelling to look into his, then she pouted.

"What's with your eyes?" she asked, more shouted. He looked at her, confused. "They're like a cat's eyes...or a fox."

He grinned, "I was born with them! Like em'!" He showed a genuine smile to the girl.

She gave him a small smirk, "What's your name?"

"Hehe, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna' be up there in a couple of hours!" he said pointing to the stage where Kakashi was still playing his set. The girl actually looked surprised. But as she was going to speak, Naruto was pulled from behind, he looked back to see Shikamaru pulling him. "Hey! What's your name!?" he yelled back at the red haired babe.

"Tayuya!!" she yelled back with a small smile. Naruto was left with a dazed, happy look on his face. Even when bringing in all the equipment by himself for running off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!' Naruto yelled in his head. He was nervous, too nervous. He was pacing, he was about to go on in 5 minutes. Right now someone not too known was up, but the crowd was still raging like madmen. They were confused when the equipment was set up before, but that was the farthest thing from their mind.

He was the only one nervous, the others were either excited (Lee), indifferent (Shikamaru), or just stoic (Shino). Naruto sat down on a case for a guitar, his. Then he saw the girl from before, Tayuya. She walked up to him.

" Nervous?" she asked in a slightly amused tone.

"Che, no shit! I'm gonna' fuck up I know it! I'm gonna' miss a chord cuz' I'm concentrating on singing! OR forget a line because I'm playing the guitar!" he was frantic.

"Well, did you do it before?"

"Well...yeah. But only during practice."

Tayuya chuckled, "Then why not just do that here? It can't be too different. Right?"

"Well, there's more too it than that, but thanks for trying." He gave her a sad smile.

She huffed, then bent down to his eye level and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and whispered in his ear. "Give those filthy dogs something to bang their heads to..." Then she walked away swaying her hips. Naruto smiled, then whistled at her antics, she stuck up her middle finger not looking back. He laughed, but he wasn't nervous anymore.

"Oi! Naruto! It's time to go on!" yelled Lee as he was just about ready to run onto the stage. Shino placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded, Naruto knew he was just as excited. Shikamaru nodded his head in his direction with his banging hanging from him. Naruto opened up his case and took out a Gibson Les Paul Custom, with its original sunburst body.

"And now introducing!" yelled Sasuke from the stage, " With his first set ever! He has assured me he is gonna' be a legend! Naruto! Uzumakiiii!" The crowd went wild. Lee was first to run on stage, jumping over his kit to land on his seat. Then Shino and Shikamaru calmly walked out , Shino took his position behind his mixer and turntables, Shikamaru plugged in his bass to the amp and waited. Naruto walked in after, his hood shadowing his face, he stepped up to the mic, then raised his fist. The crowd waiting in anticipation.

"Shino...turn this shit up to 10!" he combed the crowd looking for someone, his gaze met Tayuya's, he smirked. "Let's give these filthy dogs something to bang their heads to!" The crowd once again went wild as the music started. Naruto was playing a heavy metal riff with Lee playing a hip-hop beat on drums. Shikamaru laying down a jazz beat and Shino making it work. The crowd was stunned, were they playing rock in a hip-hop club? But it was working.

The guitar stopped as Naruto gripped the mic and started his first performance ever!

(I wrote this in like 5-10 minutes, if you don't like it, or can't find a beat to it and just hate it. Well, that sucks and this fic is ruined, haha)

Spin that disk like a dreadel on Chaunika

Everyday can be a new day like Rosh Hashan-na

Every single day we're forced to fast like Yom Kippur

'Cuz we can't afford the necessities (why?) Dumb shit 'cuz we're poor

The man brings us down more than a junkie without a fix

I feel like we're all magicians without all the fancy tricks

'Cuz we're apparently all invisible to those corporate company cats

But we're gonna' come out swinging with our fists and our bats!

Go!

Naruto started to play the metal riff again, morphing the hip-hop beats into a hybrid of sounds, the crowd was awestruck at the stage presence he had. With his energy being unleashed through his words and actions. They started the chorus with Shikamaru and Lee singing the backing...wait a chorus?!

We'll fight! (We'll fight!)

"Till our hands bleed

We'll rise! (We'll rise!)

'Till we are all freed

We'll fight! (We'll fight!)

"Till our hands bleed

We'll rise! (We'll rise!)

'Till we are all freed

Naruto stopped his guitar and returned to his hip-hop personality.

Satire isn't the word, it's revolution mutha' fucka'

The word is revolution, not satire mutha' fucka'

You may not know, or actually you probably wrote the decree

That allowed these fuckin' pigs to come into out house and beat my people and me

Old wounds are opened up like presents on Christmas

Save the bows, the wrapping paper, what the fuck is this?

You're little toys cost money the beatings are free

You may have wrote yours but I will spit my decree!

Again!

We'll fight! (We'll fight!)

"Till our hands bleed

We'll rise! (We'll rise!)

'Till we are all freed

We'll fight! (We'll fight!)

"Till our hands bleed

We'll rise! (We'll rise!)

'Till we are all freed

We'll fight! (We'll fight!)

"Till our hands bleed

We'll rise! (We'll rise!)

'Till we are all freed

We'll fight! (We'll fight!)

"Till our hands bleed

We'll rise! (We'll rise!)

'Till we are all freed

The big wigs don't care if we brake our bones, blood seeping through our lips

As long as we got the cash to pay for the morphine drips

On every single corner are the dealers that have a plan

Sell their chronic and their crack to 'stick it to the man'

Smoke and snort your shit 'till you can't no more

So may dealers you can open up a crack chain store

If you understand my views and are feeling my band

Then grip your fist, throw it up, pump your fist, wile holding your heart in your hand!

The music stopped as Naruto grabbed the mic and swiped the stand away, standing in front of the cheering crowd with his fist in the air. The crowd mimicked him.

If we just stand here and spit shit how are we gonna pay for our meals

What's the difference between angels and demons, the color of their wings? No! It's their ideals!

He dropped the mic.

The lights turned off as the crowd was silent, then they burst out cheering. The lights came on and Naruto had a huge grin on his face, he was sweating and panting. He turned to Shikamaru, who also was smiling, same with Lee and Shino (yeah Shino, too!). He looked at Tayuya who was looking at him with shock. Then she started to cheer as well.

'Pretty good start to my career if I do say so myself!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, wrote this in the spur of the moment. And I wrote the song. So it's copyrighted by me, naturally. And, if for some reason, you would like to use it for your fic or something else, message me and give me credit.


End file.
